When You Get Home I'll Be There
by Fallen Warrior Angel
Summary: Sully is married to Billy's sister who is a shark fisherman. How do you think she feels when she hears that the Andrea Gail is gone...or is it? What happens if the Andrea Gail survived the storm? Sully & OC
1. Chapter 1

When You Get Home

I'll Be There:

a _The Perfect Storm _fanfic

By: Fallen Warrior Angel

**AN: OK, I know that this story is going WAY off the beaten path, but I will be quite honest with you: every time I watch this movie I cry at the end, especially when I see the pictures of the crew, and even more especially when they get to Sully's since he's my favorite character, hense the fanfic. I do not own the rights to _The Perfect Storm_ DreamWorks does, but I do own the rights to my created characters. Please Rate and Review!**

"_OK, Sully you think about it._"

"I will, Billy,"

"'_K, bye._"

_click_. Sully hung up the payphone with a sigh. Fishing with his childhood friend Billy Tyne on the _Andrea Gail_, and Bugsy, A.P., Bobby, and the one person that Sully hoped wouldn't keep his site...Murph. The guy really still thought that Sully was interested in his wife when he slept with her. To tell the truth, Sully had been drunk, young, unmarried, and depressed, and Deb had been drunk, young, and stupid, so the physics on that did not really play out well.

"Well, the past is the past," Sully chuckled to himself as he turned back to the chain he had been welding for a friend, his eyes catching a quick glance at his left hand, the gold band around his ring finger reflecting off of the dim lighting in the warehouse. He was happily married, something that he thought Murph just couldn't wrap his head around.

"Damn I wish you'd make port soon baby," he took the picture of his wife he kept in his pocket out and stared at it longingly. Sully's wife, Jesse, was a fisherman, but she didn't catch swordfish, she caught sharks. Her nickname was Mako, because she was the fastest person on the ship with a knife, or any other sharp instrument for that matter. She had golden hair that fell between her shoulder blades, eyes as blue as the ocean herself, and a smile that everyone said could provide light for the world if the sun died out.

Sully smiled, "See ya soon Jess, see ya soon," he kissed the picture then slid it back into his pocket, grabbing the pair of beat up gloves on the table and placing the goggles that were atop his head back over his eyes as he started up the welding torch again, totally oblivious to the boat pulling in at the dock.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was around ten o'clock when the _Lily Mast_ pulled into the docks, and the night air was comforting to any fisherman, or woman in the case of Jesse "Mako" Sullivan. They had been at sea for at least six and a half weeks, a little bit longer than they'd wanted, but it was worth it in Jesse's case: they hooked twenty-five good sized sharks, and four big scale breakers, but they knew they had pulled in past their time line so the crew were stuck doing all of the unloading and packing themselves, unless someone had the guts to go and fetch the packers from the bar.

"Mako!"

Jesse turned her attention away from the glowing lights of Gloucester to face her longtime friend and captain, "Whitey, what's up?"

"You wanna be the one to go in there?"

"Why me? 'Cuz I'm the only woman on this godforsaken heap?"

"No, 'cuz you're the best schmoozer we got,"

Jesse smiled, "Yeah, yeah, you owe me one!" she jumped over the railing onto the dock and ran to the Crow's Nest, opening the door to find everyone celebrating.

"Hey Ethel!" Jesse called to the woman behind the bar, causing everyone's heads to turn.

"Jesse!"

"You're back!"

"We've missed you guys!"

The young woman was bombarded with hugs and greetings from all of the people around her, especially the crew of the _Andrea Gail_.

Bobby threw his arms around her, "Hey Jesse!"

Jesse smiled, "Rookie, how ya been?"

"Can't complain, how was the water?"

"Cold, but loaded with sharks, you wanna help unpack?"

"Sure why not? A new experience,"

"I'm in, too," Bugsy slung his arm over her shoulders.

"H-ey Bugsy, where's Alfred Pierre?" just as she asked the lights over the bar began to shake and everyone started cheering.

"Does that answer your question?!" Christine, Bobby's girlfriend, smiled and hugged her friend, "Good to have ya back Jess."

"Good to be home, were's Murph?"

"The pool table with his son,"

Jesse made her way through the crowd to the pool table, watching Murphy and his son play pool.

"He's gettin' better, Murph,"

The man looked up, "Jesse!" he walked around the table and hugged her, "How was the catch?"

Jesse smiled as she tussled his son's hair, "Deadly. Hey," she pulled out a shark tooth from her pocket, "that's for you, kiddo."

The young boy smiled, "Neat! What kind of shark?"

Jesse smiled, "What's my nickname?"

He shrugged, "I dunno,"

She put on a mock-shocked face, "You don't?! Your daddy knows,"

Murph smiled, "Her nickname's Mako, little buddy,"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, that's the tooth of a Mako shark ya got there, just like this one around my neck," she pulled the cord around her neck out from under her shirt, allowing the polished tooth to reflect the light in the bar, her engagement ring and wedding band on her left hand holding the tooth also adding more reflection.

"Cool," the little boy's eyes grew wide at the sight of the tooth, making Jesse smile, "hey Murph," she looked at him, "Where's my brother?"

Murph gestured to the pay phone, "You're brother's callin' your no-good husband,"

Jesse threw him a glare, "Be nice will ya? The past is the past Murph, let it go."

He shook his head, "Why should I? That stunt he pulled tore my marriage apart,"

Jesse took his arm and led him away from his son, "No it didn't. What Davie did had nothin' to do with your divorce with Deb. They were drunk, she was actin' stupid, and you know Davie he just went along with whatever she was doin' because I'll put twenty bucks on it that he was drunk, too. So let it go," she pat his shoulder and walked over to the payphone where Billy had just hung up the phone from talking with his brother-in-law, Sully.

"Well, well, well, Captain Billy Tyne of the _Andrea Gail_, what's it been six and a half weeks?" Jesse teased him.

"Jess!" Billy swooped her up in a loving embrace, "Oh I missed ya sis!"

Jesse kissed his cheek, tipping his hat up, "Missed you, too big brother. Hear you just got off the phone with my husband?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah, I was offerin' him a spot on the boat, one of my guys left the site and I need a replacement."

Jesse sighed, leaning against the wall, "When ya goin' out?"

Billy rubbed the back of his neck, "Promise ya won't bite me Mako?"

She folded her arms, "Depends."

He sighed, "Two days,"

Jesse's eyes grew wide, "What?! And where are you plannin' on goin' exactly?"

"The Grand Banks,"

"In the middle of October?! Christ Billy you'll go and get yourself killed, and them!"

"How do ya think Sully and I feel when you go out?! Your job is twenty times more dangerous than ours because your catch can kill ya if ya screw somethin' up!"

"I know that Billy!" she sighed, trying to keep her voice down, "Look, Brown ain't gonna let us get the packers out there so Whitey, Bull, Blue-tip, Thresher, Hammerhead, and I are lookin' for some help. You wanna gather your crew and lend a hand?"

Billy smiled, "Anything for my little sis."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you on the dock in five," she headed out of the bar and began the small sprint down to Sean McKinley's warehouse, where she found her husband standing in front of a large boat anchor chain on a welding bench, the torch's fire glowing bright in the semi-dark warehouse. Jesse walked up silently behind him and ran her fingers lightly up the nape of his neck, causing him to jump.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Jesus Christ!" Sully shut off the torch and spun around to come face-to-face with his wife.

"Jess?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

Jesse smiled, "Miss me much baby?"

Sully said nothing but dropped everything in his hands and pulled her to his chest, smashing his lips against hers. Sully groaned into their kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his passion-fueled angst.

He finally broke free for air, his hands rubbing her shoulders, "Miss you?! Honey I've been goin' crazy thinkin' somethin' had happened to ya!"

Jesse ran her fingers through his messy brown hair, she always loved the look he got on his face when she did that, "Well I'm here now, and we need all the help we can get. Brown won't let the packers come out and help us past eight o'clock so you wanna be a shark fisherman for an hour or so?"

Sully sighed, kissing the bridge of her nose, "God I love it when you offer me a job that's gonna make me smell like fish intestines, makes me remember why I married ya."

Jesse smirked, "'Cuz I'm your best friend's sister?"

Sully shook his head, pressing his lips to hers, "No. Because you like to get down and dirty with the big boys."

She smiled into his kiss, "Oh is that right? Well, we both know there's no boy bigger and dirtier than you, Davie," she traced her tongue across his bottom lip, her one hand grazing his thigh.

He grabbed her wrist, "Baby you do any more and we won't make it to the docks,"

Jesse sighed, "I've been away from you for almost two months so sue me if I want a little alone time with my husband!"

Sully pulled her closer and kissed her again, darting his tongue into her mouth, causing her to sigh into his, "After we unpack your damn sharks," he tossed his gloves aside and removed the goggles from his head, placing them on the workbench.

She smiled at her husband, "How'd I get so lucky?"

Sully sighed, taking her hands, "I dunno, but I know I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be married to you."

Jesse grabbed his coat from atop one of the many large, metal beams in the warehouse, and draped it over his shoulders, "I love you baby,"

Sully slid his arms into his jacket and then around his wife's hips, "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter 2! I wanna thank bfmvfangirl for her support, I honestly didn't think I'd get any reviews so quickly! Anyway, I do not own the rights to _The Perfect Storm_, but I do own the rights to my created characters. R&R Please and enjoy!!!!!!**

The two of them walked onto the dock to find everyone already unloading one of the first loads of shark.

"Hey Mako! About time you got here, get your ass on this boat now!" Whitey yelled down to her, everyone else laughing and jeering.

"Hey Sully here to help your wife?!" Bugsy teased.

Sully ignored him, bringing his lips to Jesse's ear, "You heard your captain, get that beautiful ass of yours up there," he grabbed her ass discretely, kissing her neck.

Jesse jumped, "Davie stop it!" she laughed as he chased her down the dock before she jumped on the boat, turning on the radio as she did. Rock music blasted, giving everyone a rhythm to work to as they each chose their individual jobs.

"Hey Jesse! How da hell do ya work dis girl?!" A.P. yelled up to her, looking at the pulley system in front of him like it was some sort of noose.

Jesse laughed, "Wrap the rope around the hinge in an eight-knot, pull to make sure it doesn't come undone and then start pulling when we tell ya!"

"Got it!"

Bobby walked over to Jesse, a knife in his hand, "What am I supposed to be doin'?"

Jesse smiled, "Watch," she took the knife from him and walked over to the huge shark that they were unloading.

"Scale breaker!" Bull yelled with a grin on his face. Jesse ran over and looked at the weight.

"Over 1,000! Did you expect anything different from a Great White, Bull?!" she looked over her shoulder, "Bobby c'mere!"

The rookie walked over to watch what she was gonna have him do.

"Take the knife and jab it into the digestive tract," she stabbed the knife into the shark and began sawing down the sharks stomach, "then, when ya finish that, take it and just gently make a small indentation underneath the eye," she took the tip of the knife and poked it underneath the large black eye staring up at Bobby.

"Easier than talkin'," she handed him the knife and then went to see what her husband was doing.

"Hey Sully get outta my way will ya before I shove your head down the thing's throat!" Murph yelled.

Sully waved his hands, "Shut up asshole!" he grabbed a paring knife from the table and began de-toothing the shark in front of him.

Jesse saw Murph grab Sully by the back of his shirt, "I said get outta my way!"

"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!" she ran down and pulled them apart before anything else could ensue, "Cut the shit before I have the both of ya get the hell outta here! This isn't a sword boat fisherman's job! This is twice as hard! Now either focus on your own jobs or leave! Murph he's not in your way the shark goes all the way down to Bugsy, nowhere near him, get movin'!"

Murph sighed in defeat and headed down the dock. Sully ignored the glare his wife was giving him and continued taking the teeth out of the shark's mouth.

"Ya had to get into it didn't ya?"

"What did I do?! I told him to shut up and leave me alone! He's the one who started all of it!"

"I don't care Davie! He's not my husband! Now if ya behave like that on Billy's boat it's gonna be ten times worse now stop it!"

Sully sighed and pulled another tooth out of the shark's mouth, tossing it into the pile.

"Davie,"

he didn't answer her.

"Davie, look at me!"

He didn't.

Jesse sighed, angry tears forming in her eyes, "Don't bother comin' upstairs tonight, you can sleep in the goddamn river for all I care," she stormed back off to the boat.

Sully looked up, "Jess! Jesse!"

"Fuck you Davie!"

"C'mon Jesse!"

"I said fuck you!" She yelled down at him, her sight blurry from crying.

"C'mon baby don't cry! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, sure you're all sorry! You, Murph, all you assholes who can't put the past behind ya!"

Murph looked at her, "That's not true Jesse!"

"Oh yes it is Murph! You can't even stand it that Davie's married because yours went up in smoke! All because you can't get past one drunken night of insanity that you just happened to walk in on!"

Billy took his sister's arm, "Jess stop it, you'll make yourself sick,"

Jesse looked at him, her face pale from yelling, "Billy,"

"C'mon, let's get your meds."

Sully reached into his pocket to pull out the small orange bottle of medication for his wife, "Here Billy," he climbed onboard and handed them to his brother-in-law.

Jesse felt her stomach heave and she ran to the other side of the boat, collapsing against the rail to throw up.

"JESSE!" Sully ran over and grabbed her waist to keep her from falling over the rail.

"Billy the pills!" Sully rubbed her back, trying to get her illness to calm down, "It's OK baby, it's over, you're OK."

Billy took out two pills and handed them to Sully, who helped his wife to get them down before she threw up again.

Everyone in Gloucester knew that Jesse was sick, and everyone knew that her family did everything they could to take care of her, especially Sully. She had a very rare disease that if remained untreated it could kill her. Her symptoms consisted of stomach ulcers, esophageal spasms, dizziness, nausea, and the occasional black out.

Jesse leaned back against her husband's chest as he wiped away the dribble of blood running down her mouth, that was the one symptom the doctors didn't understand: when she threw up, about sixty percent of it was blood.

"You OK baby?"

Jesse looked up at him, "Yeah. Yeah I'm OK,"

Sully sighed, pulling her tightly to his chest, "Let's get you home, you need rest."

She shook her head, failing to push him away, "No, I'm fine,"

Whitey stepped up, "You're not fine Mako, stop tryin' to mask it. We all know you ain't up to par and we understand. If Brown were here I'd let ya stay, but since he ain't, go home with your husband and get some rest."

Jesse sighed, "Fine. I owe ya,"

Whitey smiled, "I owe ya a lot more than that girl, get outta here."

Sully wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her off the boat.

Ethel walked over to the two of them, "Hey, why don't you two stay at the bar tonight huh? At least it'll be easier to get some help or anything she needs."

Jesse smiled, "Thanks Ethel,"

Sully nodded, "Appreciate it."

The kind woman shook her head, putting her hand on Sully's shoulder, "You're like family to us, the both of ya, stop thinkin' otherwise. C'mon, they don't need me here anyways," she led the two of them into the bar, up the stairs, and down the hall to an unoccupied room.

"Here ya go, anything ya need ya come down and let me know Davie."

Sully smiled, "Thanks Ethel,"

She smiled, "You get some rest baby girl,"

Jesse smiled weakly, "I will Ethel, thanks."

The woman shut the door, leaving the two of them alone.

"Alright, let's get you in bed," Sully walked over and helped her out of her sweatshirt and boots, then sat her down on the bed.

"Davie,"

He looked up at her, "Yeah babe?"

She sighed, her hand caressing his cheek, "I'm sorry 'bout what I said earlier on the dock. I didn't mean it,"

Sully got up on both his knees and kissed her ill-swollen lips, "I know ya didn't. But ya gotta stop that it's makin' ya worse,"

Jesse groaned, resting her face in her hands, "I know, I know but I can't help it. I gotta keep you outta trouble, Davie,"

Sully smiled, "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself,"

She looked at him through her fingers, "Can you really?"

He chuckled, "H-ey, that's not fair to judge me!"

She smiled, "C'mere you,"

He slid her jeans off her legs and crawled onto the bed next to her, her head resting on his chest.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you said you wanted to start a family?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Did ya mean it?"

Sully propped up on one elbow, "Of course I did sweetheart,"

Jesse looked at him, and Sully could tell from the look in her eyes that she wasn't in pain anymore.

"Then how come ya ain't tryin?"

Sully sighed, "'Cuz ya were sick a minute ago,"

She began to trail feather-light kisses down his arm, over several of the tattoos that were there.

"Jesse,"

"Shut up,"

"Jesse no,"

"I said shut up Davie, I know very well I'm sick, but if I feel up to it I feel up to it alright? I'd stop if I didn't."

Sully groaned in defeat, "You're impossible, but that's why I love ya."

Jesse smirked, sliding her hand under his shirt over his muscled abs, "Ya said ya missed me Gloucester man, show me how much."

Sully took her face in his hands and placed kisses all over her face, never once touching her lips. Jesse immediately unbuttoned his jeans, Sully kicking off his boots and socks. She pressed her hips against his, feeling his growing erection against her thigh made her smile.

"Davie...._uh_,"

Sully sucked passionately at her neck, "Hmm?"

"Your-Your j-jeans...._uh_," Jesse pressed her hips harder against his, damn did he know how to get her turned on quickly.

He slid a hand underneath her tank top, his fingers brushing lightly against the curve of her breast, "Yeah what about 'em?"

Jesse squirmed impatiently, "Off,"

Sully nodded and quickly did away with his jeans, tossing them somewhere on the floor. Jesse couldn't take it anymore, she quickly rolled on top of him and pinned his arms over his head, her ocean blue eyes glazed over lustfully as she slid his shirt up over his head, tangled it around his wrists and over one of the knobs on the headboard.

"Is this what you do to your sharks when ya catch 'em?" Sully teased, rubbing his hips against her core.

Jesse bit her lip to keep from moaning, "No, only the big ones," she trailed her lips down his chest, tracing the small, cursive 'J' he'd had tattooed over his heart with her tongue. She continued kissing down over his abs until her lips reached the waistband of his boxers, casting a gaze back up at him to find that his eyes were closed in pleasure. She smirked inwardly and bit down on the fabric, pulling his boxers down with her teeth until they were around his ankles.

Sully kicked them off as he felt her still-covered body brush against his cock, he groaned, "You're still dressed,"

Jesse straddled his hips and placed her hands on his chest, "I know, that's your job Gloucester man,"

Sully pulled at his bindings, "A little problem shark girl,"

She giggled, reaching over his head to untie his wrists. As she did, he nipped at one of her breasts from through her shirt, his mouth catching her nipple, causing her to yelp in surprise. She threw his shirt over her shoulders and his hands immediately pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it aside and assaulting her breasts torturously. Jesse groaned, fisting her hands in his hair as she heard the quiet _thupthup_ of his lips suckling each peak to a perfect hardness. Sully kissed the small Mako shark that was tattooed on her shoulder, before kissing up her neck to capture her mouth in his, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her panties, pulling down off of her legs successfully, and chucking them over her head to land somewhere unknown.

He rolled her over so he was on top of her, kissing the top of her head lightly, "I love you, Jesse,"

She looked up at him, sliding her fingers through his hair, "Love you, too."

He kissed the palm of her hand as it passed over his cheek before wrapping around his neck as he gently entered her, closing his eyes at the feeling of being inside of her again. Jesse arched up into his solid chest as he slowly and lovingly began to move in and out of her, relishing each movement the two of them made. Sully propped over her on one arm, his other hand slowly sliding down her leg to push it up into her chest.

"_Oooh,_" Jesse moaned as she hooked her ankle around his torso, matching him slowly thrust for thrust.

Sully decided to up the ante a little bit and placed his between them, his fingers rubbing against her wet nub, causing her to moan louder.

"_Davie_," Jesse felt her body beginning to tense as he grew inside her, his muscles started to shake. He felt her inner walls clenching around him as she neared her release, Sully knew he wasn't going to last much longer, either, so he decided not to fight it. He laced his fingers through his wife's and gripped her hand tight as the two of them came together, their bodies shaking fervently.

Sully slid out of her and collapsed against the pillows, sliding his legs under the covers, Jesse did the same thing, curling up close against him.

"You goin' out again soon?" he sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Jesse nodded, her fingers tracing up his arm in little circles, "I'm goin' out the same day as you, only we're stayin' a little closer to home. Matin' season all the sharks come close." Her fingers brushed up against the large scar on his arm and sighed, "If you come home with another one of these Murph's gonna get the shit knocked outta him."

Sully chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "If he tries he won't even come home." He rubbed his feet against hers, his shin rubbing up against the bite-mark scar on hers. "Try not to get hurt again, Jess, promise me."

Jesse looked down at her legs, she felt him rubbing the shark bite on her right leg. A bull shark had gotten ahold of her on a trip a couple months ago, nothing fatal, just a large, half-circle scar that encompassed half of her shin. "I promise, you promise to come home safe?"

"Don't I always?"

She shook her head, "Billy's takin' you to the Grand Banks, you better promise me goddammit that you'll be careful out there,"

Sully smiled, "You're too protective of me sweetheart, but yeah I promise."

Jesse smiled, "Good, now get some sleep." She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, his slow heartbeat lulling her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the third chapter! I hope the story is being enjoyed so far. Again I do not own the rights to _The Perfect Storm_ but I own the rights to my characters. Ratings and Reviews are much appreciated and would be great. Thanks :)**

The next morning was a foggy one, and everyone was getting ready for the departure of the _Andrea Gail _and the _Lily Mast_. Jesse woke up to hear the water in the bathroom running and smiled.

"Baby?"

"_Yeah_?"

"You in the shower?"

"_Uh-huh_._ Why, everything OK_?"

"Yep, just wonderin' where you were."

The water shut off and in a few moments Sully appeared with a towel around his waist, his hair damp and standing on ends, making Jesse laugh.

Sully smirked, "What?"

She couldn't stop laughing, "You-You're going out to sea with-with your hair like that?!"

He chuckled, "Why I think it's a good look for me," he sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her leg, "How ya feelin'?"

Jesse sighed, her hand over his, "Pretty good, no nausea so far, I'm not dizzy, I should be fine. You?"

"Eh, I wish I wasn't goin' out for such a long time, but that's your brother."

She pressed her lips to his forehead, "You'll be fine. Now, I'm gonna brush my teeth and get changed, then we can head downstairs to the bar for a drink and then get goin'." She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Jess?"

She turned around, "Yeah Davie?"

Sully smiled, "I love you."

Jesse leaned against the doorway, "Love you, too. Now get dressed, unless you wanna give the crew a real surprise." She shut the door behind her and turned to the sink, taking the small orange bottle of pills from the counter and tapping two into her hand. Morning sickness was usual for her, but it was odd that she didn't have it that morning.

"Ah, well, better safe than sorry," she tossed the two pills into her mouth and chased it down with a sip of water, then quickly brushed her teeth and braided her hair before leaving the bathroom to find Sully already dressed and ready to go.

"Aren't you fast," she teased.

"I wanna spend as much time with you as possible before we have to leave."

Jesse sighed, taking off her tank top and replacing it with a clean one, sliding on her jeans, and grabbing one of Sully's sleeveless shirts.

"Hey, who said you could wear my shirt?" Sully reached for his shirt, but she pulled away.

"I wear 'em all the time and you have no problem with it. Now all of a sudden you don't want me wearin' it?"

He sighed, "Fine, but I want it back,"

She smiled, "You'll get it," she pulled it over her head and slid her arms through. Since he was taller than her the shirt was long, but she gathered one end of the shirt on her hip and tied it with a small hair elastic that she had on her wrist.

"Well?" she looked at Sully for his opinion.

He smiled, "Beautiful," he took her hand and pulled her to his chest, bringing her lips to his, "Ya ready?"

She looked into his storm-blue eyes, "Mm-hmm,"

He nodded, "Let's go then."

He grabbed his jacket and the two of them went downstairs to find everyone already there.

"Wow Bobby what happened to your eye?" Jesse stared at him, sitting down in one of the bar stools while Sully grabbed a pool cue.

"Chrissy," was all he said.

Christine smiled at her friend, "How ya feelin'?"

Jesse nodded, "I'm doin' alright, I should be fine out there since we're only goin' for two weeks, it should be enough with the numbers we've been carryin' in."

Everyone had been so caught up in their own conversation that they didn't hear Murph and Sully goin' back and forth.

"Ethel where ya get your customers these days? The welfare office?"

Jesse turned her head to look at her husband to see if he'd do anything, but it looked like he was just going to ignore Murph for once.

"Hey who gave you that scar tough guy?"

And that was it. Sully turned with the pool cue ready to swing at Murph, but Jesse jumped between the two, her hand grabbing the end of the cue just before it hit Murph.

"How are you two gonna act onboard, if your already at each other's throats?" Ethel growled, she had grabbed the two men's shirts to keep them from fighting anymore, Jesse still held onto the cue, her eyes glaring sadly at her husband.

"Sorry Ma," Murph sighed, "See ya onboard," he quipped at Sully, who was being towed away by Jesse.

"Davie,"

"I'm sorry babe it's just,"

"No I understand why ya did it, and I'm not mad."

Sully was confused, "You're not?"

Jesse shook her head, "No I'm not, I just want ya to be careful, out there it's hard to get an ambulance if someone gets hurt. I know from experience," she gestured to her shin, and Sully understood right away.

"OK, no more fighting. But if he starts,"

"Go get my brother, he'll handle it." She put her hands on his chest, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Got it,"

Billy appeared in the doorway, "Alright guys, let's go."

Christine grabbed Bobby's bag, "I'll meet you in the car Bobby,"

Jesse smiled at Ethel, "See ya in two weeks, Ethel,"

The woman smiled, "See ya darlin'. Be careful out there with them sharks!"

Jesse grabbed her own bag and tossed Sully his jacket before heading out the door. She wanted to get her stuff set up so she could say goodbye to him like a wife should, not a fellow fisherman.

"Hey Mako, how ya feelin' today?!" Hammerhead smiled.

"Ready to catch some sharks Hammer how 'bout you?!" she tossed him her bag, "I'll be onboard in a sec I just wanna say goodbye to Billy and Davie, tell Whitey not to pull out yet I don't feel like swimmin'!"

The man laughed and nodded, waving her to go ahead. Jesse turned and walked over to the _Andrea Gail_, climbing onboard to find her brother.

"Hey Jess you comin' with us instead?!" Bugsy jeered.

"Nah, I wish Bugs! Ya seen Billy?!"

"Where he always is!"

Jesse nodded and headed into the steering room, where she found her brother hunched over some charts.

She leaned against the doorway, "Hey,"

He looked up at her, "Hey sis, what're you doin' here? Shouldn't you be headin' out?"

She smiled, "I just came to say goodbye, good luck, and most importantly be careful."

Billy walked over to her and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her, "You too Jess, you too."

She looked at him, his stubble brushing against her cheek, "Don't get killed,"

"You ever known me to get hurt?"

"I ain't gonna answer that. Just don't get killed, and don't let Davie and Murph fight please?"

He chuckled, giving her a small nod, "I'll try, go on get goin' before I keep ya here."

Jesse laughed and left the steering room, climbing down the ladder onto the deck, where she saw Sully just gettin' onboard.

"Davie," she smiled, walking over to him.

He smiled, "I thought you were on your boat already, I went lookin' for ya they told me you were here."

She nodded, "Yeah I came to say goodbye to Billy, and I wanted to say goodbye to you like a wife, not a fisherman."

He sighed, "C'mere," he took her face in his hands and closed the space between them with a passionate kiss, as if it were the first time he'd seen her in fifty years. Jesse felt tears running down her face as she tangled her fingers in his hair, sliding her tongue into his mouth as he lifted her off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist. Sully held her tight, never wanting to let go, never wanting to break their kiss, but the horn blaring from the _Lily Mast_ signaled that she had to go. He broke the kiss, carrying her off the boat and onto the dock before finally setting her down, his thumbs wiping away the tears in her eyes.

Jesse sniffled, "Come back safe,"

Sully nodded, "I will, I swear it."

She smiled as the horn blew a second time, "I promise, when you get home, I'll be there, Davie, I'll be there." He nodded, kissing her forehead one last time before turning to get back onboard the _Andrea Gail_. Jesse jumped onboard the _Lily Mast _just as it headed out of port, not once did her eyes leave the fading shape of the _Gail_, not when they pulled out of port together, and not when she disappeared out of sight as the _Mast_ headed west towards the Cove, and little did she know the horrifying reality that was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the fourth installment to my story! Again I own none of the rights to _The Perfect Storm_, but I own the rights to my created characters. Please Rate and Review it's much appreciated!**

The crew of the _Andrea Gail_burst down the stairs, Sully in the lead, his blood boiling in anger. Bobby grabbed his friend's shirt before he turned to try and hit Murph.

"Sully just let it go,"

His voice was drowned out by Murph's and Sully's screams.

"Your day is comin' pal," Sully threatened.

Murph nodded, "When you're ready I'll be right up here. Right here,"

Sully sat down on his 'bed', which was actually just the booth behind their eating table, and took a drag of his cigarette, putting it out using the table. He was having a rough day as it is, they'd been out there for almost two weeks and he had a gut feeling that Jesse was in trouble, he didn't know why. While the other guys were still talking to one another about the chaos on deck, Sully took his wife's picture out of his bag, just staring at it.

"Hey Sully," Bobby called his friend's name, but he noticed Sully wasn't paying attention, he was laying down on the booth staring at a picture of Jesse.

"Ya miss her don't ya pal?"

Sully looked at the kid, "Yeah. Yeah I do. I just, I've been havin' this feelin' that she's in trouble for some reason I just-I just feel it."

Bobby sat down on the end of the booth at Sully's feet, "She'll be fine Sully, she's a tough girl and she knows what she's doin'."

All Sully did was nod, no words could beat this feeling down, and it was really starting to make him worry.

* * *

Jesse gripped the rail tighter, her morning sickness had never been this bad before, and since they were on their way back to Gloucester, she knew the first thing she'd need to do would be to get to her doctor.

"Mako?" Whitey came over to her, his hand resting on her back as she finished throwing up.

"W-Whitey, what's up?" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

He sighed, "We still haven't been able to get in contact with Billy, this storm comin' in must be screwin' everything up."

Thunder rumbled overhead as the boat rocked slightly with the waves.

Jesse sighed, "OK, I'm-I'm sure their fine, I'm sure their just fine." She headed back down to get her pills out of her bag, instead she pulled out the pictures of Sully and Billy she always kept with her.

"Please let them be OK," was all she whispered before she put them away and headed back up on deck.

When the _Mast_ docked in Gloucester, Brown was waiting on the dock for them.

"Heard you guys brought in a hell of a lot of sharks two weeks ago Whitey?" their boss growled.

Jesse sighed, jumping off of the boat and heading straight for the Crow's Nest.

"Sullivan! Sullivan where are you going?!" Brown yelled after her, but she ignored him, bursting through the bar door.

"Ethel!" she collapsed against the wall, her nausea was strong and her stomach hurt.

"Jesse! Jesse c'mon girl let's get you upstairs! Chrissy call the hospital tell them to send Dr. Levitz down here!" The woman helped Jesse up the stairs and into the room she and Sully had spent the night in two weeks ago and let her run to the bathroom to throw up again.

Jesse braced herself against the toilet as she threw once more, the water turning rose pink as blood dripped out of her mouth as she finished, Ethel handing her a glass of water.

"Here sweetie, you're OK," she rubbed Jesse's back calmly, "you're OK."

Jesse sighed with relief as she heard a door open and close.

"Ma the doctor's here," Chrissy spoke through the bathroom door.

Ethel nodded, helping Jesse up, "You'll be fine,"

The young woman nodded as they exited the bathroom, her doctor setting everything up beside the bed.

"Ah, Mrs. Sullivan, come lie down so we don't aggravate anything else,"

Jesse nodded and sat down on the bed, lying down on the soft mattress.

"Now, what have you been feeling?" the doctor took her blood pressure and her pulse.

Jesse looked at him, "The nausea has been really strong the past few days, blood's been comin' up less, though,"

Dr. Levitz smiled, "That's a good thing, now have you been feeling some pressure in you're stomach?"

Jesse nodded, "Y-Yeah,"

"When is you're period due?"

The young woman froze, "Ethel can I have the small calendar from my bag?"

Ethel nodded and handed Jesse the calendar, who flipped through the pages fervently.

"I-I'm a week and a half late," she looked at the doctor, a mixture of horror and joy in her eyes.

The doctor nodded, "Alright, I'm just going to run a simple test, I need you to relax and breathe,"

Jesse nodded Ethel taking her hand with a smile, "Oh sweetheart,"

Jesse was nervous, could it really be was she thought it was?

The doctor pulled out a small white strip from his bag and looked at the woman, "I need to take a urine test,"

She nodded and sat up, taking the strip from his hands and heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Jesse reappeared a few moments later and handed the strip to her doctor, sitting back down on the bed. Dr. Levitz dipped the strip into a small container of clear liquid and the four of them watched the strip turn pink.

He smiled, "Mrs. Sullivan, I believe congratulations are in order."

Jesse smiled, "What does that mean?"

Ethel smiled, "Doc?"

The doctor sighed, "You're going to have a baby."

Jesse laughed with joy, "Oh my God!"

Christine smiled, hugging her best friend, "Ooh I'm so happy for you Jess!"

Ethel hugged her, "When Billy and Davie get back they're gonna be over the moon."

Jesse snapped back to reality, remembering the storm chart that had been sent to them. _If_ Sully and Billy got back, then they'd be over the moon, but now, all she could do was hope that she'd see the Andrea Gail pull into the docks soon.

Ethel smiled, "C'mon Jess, why don't we go downstairs and tell everyone the good news?"

The young woman nodded, "Yeah, and I also better go tell Whitey that I can't work for nine months."

Christine smiled, "I'll take care of that, you go down to the bar and have something to drink."

Ethel laughed, "No alcohol for a mother-to-be, but I got some good root beer floatin' around in the back that I save for Christmas, you can have a couple of them."

Jesse smiled, "Thanks Ethel, and thank you so much doctor,"

Dr. Levitz nodded, "Anytime Mrs. Sullivan, ladies, you all have a good night now." He left the room.

The three women went downstairs, the crew of the _Mast_were all sitting at the bar, everyone's attention on the television.

"Hey everyone!" Ethel began, but her attention was drawn to the television, too.

"_This storm is going to be historical, folks. But I suggest that all boats out on the water now get back to port before these three collide_." Jesse watched the weatherman point at the small intersection where the storms would hit. But she heard the Crow's Nest door slam shut and noticed Linda Greenlaw, captain of the _Hannah Boden_, coming into the bar.

"Linda! What's goin' on out there?!" she ran over to her fellow fisherman friend.

Linda sighed, shaking out her soaking coat, "I need to talk to ya Jess, alone."

Jesse noticed the fear and sadness in Linda's eyes and feared the worst, but agreed and led her upstairs to her room.

* * *

Sully was soaked to the bone with rain and salt water, his mouth hurt from slamming into the side of the boat after the rogue wave, his muscles were sore from working to keep the boat going, and the only thing that was keeping him going was the fact that Jesse would be home waiting for him. When Billy had told them that they were heading to the Flemish Cap instead of the Grand Banks, Sully was mortified, but after the load of fish that they had pulled in, he wasn't so sure that it was a complete waste. Now the water was getting rough, and Sully was doubting that they would get out of here, the only thing he could do, was pray that Jesse was alright.

"I'm comin' baby, hang on," Sully sighed to himself as he picked up the shutter board from the deck and carried it back to the broken window of the steering room with Bugsy.

* * *

"What's wrong Linda?" Jesse sat down on her bed, her eyes filled with worry.

Linda sighed, "I spoke to Billy a couple of days ago, the water's getting really rough out there and I'm guessing you know about this crazy storm brewing."

Jesse nodded, "Yeah. When we were out there Whitey said he couldn't get in touch with Billy at all,"

Linda sat down beside her friend, placing her hand on Jesse's, "Billy lied, he hadn't been plannin' on the Grand Banks, he's takin' them to the Flemish Cap,"

The young woman's eyes grew wide in horror, "N-No, he...he wouldn't do somethin' that stupid!"

Linda shook her head, "He did Jess, and I'm guessin' they don't even know about the storm."

Jesse took the weather chart out of her bag and looked at the coordinates, "Oh my God, the storms are all gonna meet right where they are! I have to call the Coast Guard!"

The fisherwoman grabbed Jesse's arms and held her back, "The Coast Guard is already out there lookin' for them but there's nothin' they can do, Jess! The guys have to fend for themselves out there!"

Jesse fought her friend's grip, "BUT MY HUSBAND AND MY BROTHER ARE OUT THERE! I CAN'T RAISE A CHILD ON MY OWN!"

Linda let go, "What child?!"

Jesse looked at her, "I just found out about ten minutes ago that I'm pregnant! They can't be out there, they'll die!"

Linda sighed, hugging her friend close, "We just have to pray to God that they don't."

**AN: I know that I cut a lot out in Sully's part but I'm guessing that if you're reading the story that you've seen the movie and know what happens with them and the window shutters and all that. Again R & R would be fantastic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the fifth chapter and here's where it goes off track a lot. Hope you enjoy it! Again I own none of the rights to _The Perfect Storm_ but I do own the rights to my created characters. R & R is much appreciated!!!**

_One week later_

"_Good morning everyone before we give you our daily news we have some very sad news to report. Coast Guard reported today that the fishing boat the _Andrea Gail_ has not survived the storm. Its crew of six was not found anywhere, our condolences are with the families and friends of the six men who lost their lives. And now here's your daily weather_."

Linda, Christine, Ethel, and everyone else in the bar couldn't believe their ears. They were gone: Bugsy, A.P., Murph, Bobby, Sully, and Billy were all gone. The only person that wasn't down yet, was Jesse, and the three women were looking at one another with the same sad question in their eyes, who was going to tell her that her brother and her husband, the father of her child, were dead?

Whitey must've sensed the sorrowful tension between the three of them, because he stood up without a word and headed up the stairs.

Ethel grabbed his arm, "Whitey are you insane?!" she hissed.

He sighed, looking at her in dismay, "She's gotta know Ethel, what are we gonna tell her at the memorial that we don't know what happened? She's gotta know the truth."

Ethel let go and watched the old man who'd been like a father to Jesse for years disappear up the stairs and into Jesse's room. She wasn't going to wait close enough to hear the poor girl's sobs, so she headed out of the bar with Christine and Linda, gazing out at the water, praying for a miracle that the news reporter was wrong.

* * *

Jesse sat on her bed, the pictures of her brother and her husband in front of her. There was a knock on her door,

"_Mako_?_ It's Whitey ya got a minute_?"

Jesse smiled, "C'mon in Whitey,"

The old man entered the room and shut the door behind him, Jesse saw the ever-present sorrow on his face.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

Whitey sighed, "Mako, I hate bein' the bearer of bad news as you know, but ya gotta know the truth."

Jesse looked at him, "W-What's wrong?" but she knew already from the moment she saw his face.

"No," she whispered, tears immediately coming to her eyes.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry honey,"

Jesse couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. All she could to was cry. She broke down into sobs, her hands clutching her pictures to her chest.

"No, no, no," was all she could say.

Whitey sat down and took the distraught woman in his arms. She was like a daughter to him, he'd promised her father that he'd take care of her while she was on his ship, and he had done just that. He'd taught her everything he knew while they worked together, he'd given her away to Sully at their wedding, and a few days ago she'd come to him and told him that she was pregnant and she wanted him to the godfather of the child, and he said yes. But the woman in his arms now, the one choking out sobs at the loss of her husband and her brother, was not the woman he wanted to see.

"Mako, they're in a better place,"

Jesse looked at him, red-eyed and pale-faced, "How-How-How could Billy b-be so, stu-stu-stupid?! H-How!?"

Whitey sighed, "I dunno sweetheart, I honestly don't know."

Jesse felt very weak all of a sudden, the room was spinning and she was lightheaded.

"Mako? Mako?! EHTEL!" Whitey screamed for help as the woman collapsed onto the floor.

Ethel burst into the room, "What happened?!"

"She passed out!"

"Did ya tell her?!"

"Of course I did! She cried for about twenty minutes then she just went out!"

Ethel turned to Linda, "Call the hospital, tell 'em to send an ambulance! Mention she's a patient of Dr. Levitz!"

Linda ran out of the room, Christine ran to Jesse's side and checked her pulse, "I can barely feel it!"

Whitey knelt down and picked her up, "We gotta get her downstairs."

The wail of sirens got everyone's attention as paramedics rushed into the room.

"Sir, please bring her downstairs to the Gurney. Ladies please step aside,"

Whitey carried Jesse down the stairs and outside, ignoring all of the shocked gasps coming from the people in the bar.

"Place her here sir," a female paramedic said quickly, which Whitey gently placed her down and watched them wheel her away. Everyone in the Crow's Nest watched the ambulance drive away, Ethel had decided that they should get the memorial service over with so Jesse didn't have to deal with that when she woke up.

* * *

"Sir....sir can you hear me? Sir are you awake?" the voice he heard was foggy and out of place, but when he opened his eyes he was no longer on the _Andrea Gail_ below the surface of the ocean, he was lying in a hospital bed, his chest hurt and he felt like he'd been shot.

"W-Where am I?"

"Sir you're in a hospital in West Palm Beach, Florida. You and your crew mates were in that God awful storm, you're lucky to be alive. You're ship and it's cargo however, didn't survive the storm. Now, can you tell me you're name?"

"Where are my friends?"

"They're in other hospital rooms being watched over closely, you're the second person to have come to."

"Who was first?"

"A man named Billy Tyne. Can you tell me your name sir?"

"S-Sullivan. David Sullivan,"

"Good. Now Mr. Sullivan you're ship is from Gloucester, Massachusetts is that correct?"

"Yeah. Where'd you say I was again?"

"West Palm Beach, Florida,"

"And the others are OK?"

"Yes sir, and I'm just being told that you're crew mate, Dale Murphy, just woke up."

"The first guy that woke up, Billy Tyne, he's my brother-in-law."

"Alright, and you're wife's name is?"

"Oh God, Jesse!"

"Sir calm down you were thrown against something in the ship and broke a couple of ribs and one of your lungs almost collapsed, you're gonna be in a lot of pain but you have to relax. The Coast Guard will get you all back to Gloucester in a couple of days."

"My wife is probably worried sick about me can I call her?!"

"Sir you'll see her in a few days now just lay back and calm down."

"Why can't I call her?! AH!"

Sully clutched his chest and pressed his back against the bed, the doctor took hold of his arm.

"Sir, just relax and breathe slowly."

Sully sighed, they were alive, but their families and their friends didn't know that. All he could do now, was hope that everyone got better as fast as possible so they could go home.

"We found this in your pants pocket Mr. Sullivan, would you like to keep it with you?"

The doctor showed him his picture of Jesse, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like to keep that with me," he whispered.

"Alright, here you are sir, and I'll be back in a couple of hours after I check on your friends."

Sully nodded and put his head back on his pillow, placing the picture on his chest. He'd be home soon, and he'd be with his wife, and he'd be happy that he'd made it back.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is the sixth chapter! Now I will warn you that I did actually start crying while I wrote this part of the story so I don't know if I actually got all of that emotion into the chapter but I sure hope I did ^_^. Again I own none of the rights to _The Perfect Storm_, but I do own the rights to my created characters. Ratings and Reviews are much appreciated!! Thank you so much!**

"Jesse...Jesse...." the voice was faint mixed with a slow beeping in the background as Jesse came to.

"W-What happened?" she groaned, finding the source of the voice was Ethel.

"Hey sweetheart, ya passed out. Doctors say ya got yourself too wound up."

Jesse opened her eyes to see she was in a hospital bed. Machines were beeping and there were tubes and wires everywhere. She saw Christine and Linda asleep in two chairs across the room, and Ethel sat next to her.

"How ya feelin'?" the kind woman's hand held hers, her thumb stroking over the top of her hand.

Jesse smiled weakly, "Tired, sore, nauseous. The usual symptoms times ten I guess 'cuz I'm pregnant."

Ethel smiled, "Speakin' of which, the doctors had to do an ultrasound to check if the baby was OK," she handed Jesse a small black and white fuzzy photograph, "Guess what, you're not havin' a baby, you're havin' _babies_."

Jesse snapped her head up, "What?"

"You're havin' twins. Look at the picture,"

And she did. She saw not one, but two different shapes in the picture, and she heard three beeps coming from the machine next to her. It was a heart monitor, one was hooked up to a wristband on her, and there were two wires that were stuck to her stomach, monitoring her babies' heartbeats.

Jesse smiled, "I'm not dreamin' am I?"

Ethel shook her head, "No sweetheart, it's real."

There was a knock on the door and a woman in a white coat came in, "Mrs. Sullivan I'm Dr. Ferdinand, Dr. Levitz's associate. I'm hear to talk to you about any questions you might have. First of all I'd like to congratulate you on the twins. Did you know?"

Jesse shook her head with a smile, "Just found out."

The doctor nodded, "Now, as far as we know you're illness is in no way harmful to your pregnancy, however, for the first trimester I'd like to keep you as inactive as possible, as much bed rest as you can get, and regular ultrasound screenings. Just to make sure everything's safe."

The young woman nodded, "Of course, anything."

"And I'd also like to speak with the father if that's possible,"

Jesse felt sadness wrench her heart, "Um, th-that's not possible, doctor he...he passed away, quite recently."

Ethel looked at the doctor and mouthed, "The storm."

Dr. Ferdinand nodded to the woman in understanding, of course she'd seen the news, "Well, I'm sorry for your loss. If there's anything else you need or anything you have a question about Dr. Levitz and I are here to help, and you can go home tomorrow morning."

Jesse nodded, after being reminded that her husband was dead she didn't feel like talking anymore. All she wanted to do was go home to the Crow's Nest, not even her actual home. There were still far too many memories in that small house that she just couldn't face.

Christine and Linda woke up a few moments later.

"Hey Jess, how ya feelin'?" Linda walked over and took her friends hand.

"Fine," she answered bleakly.

Christine looked at the picture in her hand, "That the baby?"

"Babies," Jesse corrected.

Linda looked at her, "Twins?"

"Mm-hmm,"

"Congratulations!" both women embraced her lightly, but there was one question in Jesse's mind that she had to have answered.

"When's the memorial service?"

The three women fell silent.

Jesse looked at each of them, "When is it? I wanna know,"

Ethel sighed, "It was yesterday after you fainted, sweetheart. The church had everything already set up and they didn't want to hold it off."

Jesse looked at her, sorrow relevant on her face, "What?"

Christine took her hand, "Jesse calm down, you can't work yourself up again you'll never get out of here."

"No I'd rather be dead, Chrissy. My husband's dead, my brother's dead, my whole family's practically dead since they never talk to me except on my anniversary and my birthday! I would've killed myself already if I didn't have two reasons to live growin' inside me!"

Ethel was shocked, "Jesse don't say things like that! Your brother and your husband are lookin' down on you right now and are makin' sure that you and the babies are safe and healthy! Don't you dare think that! They died tryin' to support you! To make money to help you! Don't take their deaths in vain!"

Jesse sighed, tears running down her face, "I don't wanna be alone, Ethel, I don't."

Linda rubbed her shoulder, "You're not Jesse, we're here for ya. So is Whitey, and everyone else who loves ya."

Christine smiled, "Yea. We ain't leavin' ya Jess, we wanna see them twins."

Jesse laughed, a smile on her face now, "You'll see 'em, in a couple a months you'll see 'em."

Ethel smiled, "What d'ya think? Boys, girls, or one of each?"

Christine placed her hand on Jesse's stomach, "I say two trouble-makin' boys like their daddy,"

Jesse shook her head, "I think their's one of each. I'd like a boy and a girl,"

Linda smiled, pulling her chair up beside Jesse's bed, "What would ya name 'em?"

Jesse looked at her friend, "I'd name the girl Amber Erin Sullivan, that was my sister's name, Amber, ya know, the one who died in the Army? And Erin's my middle name so,"

Linda nodded, "I think it's beautiful."

Christine smiled, "And the boy?"

The young woman placed a hand atop of Christine's, "David Billy Sullivan."

Ethel nodded, "Perfect. Two perfect names for two perfect children."

Jesse smiled, her hand already feeling the tautness of her stomach, yes, she would have two wonderful kids, but she'd make sure they knew their father and their uncle. She'd make damn sure they didn't grow up without knowing what brave men they were.

* * *

The Coast Guard ship cut through the calm water of the Atlantic Ocean with ease, their cargo of six passengers and ten crewmen an easy task to get from Florida to Massachusetts. All six crew members of the _Andrea Gail_ sat aboard the ship, alive and somewhat unharmed.

Bugsy sat with his arm in a sling, "How the hell do ya think we managed to survive that hell?"

"A fuckin' miracle," Bobby sighed, his face was bandaged and his leg was in a semi-cast.

Billy looked at them all, "Well I'll tell ya this, everyone at home's gonna think that they're seein' a bunch of ghosts. One of the crewmen on the ship told me that the news reported us dead."

Sully looked at his brother-in-law, "Dead? Aw shit, Jesse's probably hysterical, ow!" he clutched his chest, the bandages the doctors had wrapped around his torso were tight and made it very uncomfortable for him to sit.

"Yeah, well, at least they'll know we didn't die," Murphy smiled, he was happy he was gonna see his boy again.

"Yea mon, I'm sure dat dey all want to see us," A.P. smiled, a large bandage wrapped around his head, from a concussion, the doctors told them.

"Gentlemen, we'll be arriving in Gloucester in a matter of hours," the captain of the ship announced over a loudspeaker.

"Hey how long we been on this tugboat?" Bugsy shouted.

"A day, sir," one of the crewmen answered for him.

Sully smiled, he was gonna see Jesse again, she'd know he was alive and well. But his brother-in-law had a point: if they were pronounced dead, what would their friends and families think when they saw them come off of the Coast Guard's ship?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the seventh chapter! I am honestly very proud of how this turned out because I spent hours figuring out how the reunion was gonna work out just perfectly, and I think I finally got it. So if you could just please review and let me know if I got it right that would be fantastic!! Oh, I do not own the rights to _The Perfect Storm_, just my created characters, yada, yada, yada you've heard it a million times. ENJOY! ^_^**

"Here we go, home safe," Ethel helped Jesse out of the car, she was still a little dizzy from her morning sickness before she'd left the hospital, but she was just glad to be back home.

"Is there anything you want me to get from your house Jess? I know ya don't wanna go back there yet," Christine offered, but Jesse just shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine for now, I got a clean change of clothes from the fishing trip so I'm good."

She smiled and headed into the bar, Ethel, Linda, and Jesse following.

"Hey Jesse!" Bull walked over and hugged her, "How's that baby?"

Ethel smiled, "Everyone listen up! Jesse ain't havin' a baby!"

Everyone looked at the woman confused,

"She's havin' twins!"

Cheers and congratulations filled the bar, Bull laughed, "For a second I thought she was gonna say somethin' else there, Mako! Congratulations!"

Jesse smiled, "Thanks, Bull. Where's Whitey?"

"He took the boat out for a little joyride, he'll be back soon."

Ethel came back to Jesse with a glass bottle in her hand, "Here ya go sweetheart, root beer on the house. The kids will love it."

Jesse sat down in one of the bar stools and took a swig of the cold, bubbly liquid, tingling the back of her throat as it slid down.

Hammerhead came up behind her, "So, Whitey told us you want him to be the godfather of your twins?"

Jesse nodded, "Yup, why ya got a problem with it Hammer?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I ain't got no problem with it. As long as I get to teach 'em how to use a harpoon gun."

She laughed, "Right, when they're twenty I'll let ya _show _'em. My kids aren't gonna be fishermen, that's for damn sure."

"Why not?" Thresher asked, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Because the last thing I need is one of them gettin' hurt on me," she added bluntly and continued drinking her root beer in silence, her hand discretely lying on her stomach.

Everyone went back to whatever it was they were doing before, all the while no one noticing the large ship pulling up to the docks until they heard a kid outside call, "Coast Guard!"

* * *

Sully watched from the bow as the Coast Guard ship rounded the corner of the jetty into the Gloucester inlet, he'd never felt so relieved to see that lighthouse, to wave to the lighthouse keeper's son. He was home, he was alive, and he was sure as hell never gonna go fishing again. He'd find another decent paying job, maybe become a packer, they got paid just as much as the fishermen did.

Billy came up beside his brother-in-law, "Whatcha thinkin' about Sully?"

"What I'm gonna do now that I ain't gonna get paid,"

"What are ya gonna do?"

"I dunno, maybe ask Brown for a packing job. I don't go nowhere and I get paid just as much as a fisherman."

Billy sighed, "Ya ain't gonna come out with me again?"

Sully looked at him, "Billy are you nuts? Brown's gonna be beyond pissed that ya lost his boat in the storm, and you're thinkin' about goin' out again?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Damn right that's a no. We've made Jesse worry enough I think, cut her some slack and take a couple months off, do somethin' else that doesn't involve ya riskin' your neck."

Billy shook his head, "There's nothin' else I'd rather be doin' Sully, you know that. And Jesse's got her own fishing job to worry about."

The Coast Guard boat pulled up in front of the docks, a young boy stood on one of the poles,

"Coast Guard!"

Sully sighed, "Home sweet home, and it's never looked so good."

Murph stopped Sully in his tracks before he could get to the ramp, "Hey man, this whole experience has really made me think."

Sully looked at him, "Oh yeah?"

"Thank you for savin' me when I got hooked, and no hard feelin's about anything."

"Yeah man no problem," he shook Murph's hand and clapped him on the back, "now if you'll excuse me I got a wife to see and you got a kid."

Billy, Sully, Murph, A.P., Bugsy, and Bobby all walked down the ramp of the Coast Guard's ship, giving them one last wave of thanks before the ship pulled away.

The boy that had called about the Coast Guard stared at them wide-eyed, "THEY'RE ALIVE! THEY'RE ALIVE!"

Billy smiled, "Hey kid, where is everyone?!"

"Oh my God!" the six men looked at the door of the Crow's Nest to see Ethel standing there, her mouth agape and her eyes brimming with tears.

Bobby smiled, "Ma!"

"Bobby!" his mother ran to him and threw her arms around him, "You're alive! You're all alive!"

* * *

Jesse wasn't interested in the Coast Guard, and was about to head upstairs until she heard the same kid yelling, "THEY'RE ALIVE! THEY'RE ALIVE!" She didn't know what he was talking about, but she decided to go and have a look. When she got to the door, her eyes grew wide in shock, tears springing up immediately.

"Impossible," she whispered, yet there they were. Her brother and her husband stood there before her on the dock, hugging Ethel. Christine had run to Bobby and was smothering him, A.P.'s girlfriend doing the same to him. Irene was hugging Bugsy, and Murph was embracing his little boy and his ex-wife. Linda stood beside her friend, the same looked of incredulousness on her face.

"Oh my God," was all she said, but Jesse wasn't paying attention, she began walking slowly towards her husband, who was hugging Ethel.

"JESSE!" Billy ran to her and swept her up in his arms, not wanting to let go.

Jesse hugged him back, sobbing from being overwhelmed with shock and joy, "BILLY! YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T EVEN WANNA SEE YOU NEAR ANOTHER FISHING BOAT!"

He put his sister down and wiped the tears from her eyes, "You got it."

"Hey baby,"

Jesse turned around, her husband standing there with tears in his eyes. She said nothing but wrapped her arms around him, "Davie! Oh my God you're OK!"

Sully let go and captured her lips in a soul-searching, heart-wrenching kiss.

"I. Thought. You were. Dead," she said between smaller kisses, tears still pouring down her face.

He shook his head, his tears mixing with hers as he continued to kiss her, "I'm here. I'm OK...ah," he winced and pulled away as his chest hurt again.

Jesse looked at them all, "You look like you've been in a war, the lot of ya," she ran her hands over Sully's chest, she could feel the thick bandages under his shirt.

Ethel smiled, "Well Jess, ya gonna tell them?"

Sully and Billy looked at her, "Tell us what?" they asked in unison.

Jesse smiled, "Well, you've been gone for almost a month, and I found out a couple of days ago...that I'm pregnant. With twins."

The smiles that appeared on their faces couldn't have been anymore rewarding to her.

"OH JESS THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Sully picked her up in his arms and spun her around.

"I thought your ribs hurt?!" she laughed as he put her down and knelt in front of her.

"Not anymore baby," he kissed her stomach, "Oh Lord, I've never been so happy in my entire life. Thank you God for lettin' me live, oh," he pressed his head against her abdomen, just closing his eyes and resting there.

Billy smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "You're making me an uncle?"

She nodded, "Yep."

He kissed her cheek, "Thank you so much! Hell yeah!"

The entire group laughed and headed into the bar except for Jesse and Sully, who just stayed on the docks a little while longer.

"They put your names on the memorial," she told him.

Sully looked up at her, "Well they're gonna have to take 'em off now aren't they?"

She smiled, "Yeah, yeah they are."

He stood and kissed her, holding her close, "I love you so much Jess,"

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, "I love you too, Davie."

"C'mon, I need a drink,"

Jesse laughed, "And I want you to see your kid's first picture, too."

Sully looked at her, "They got their picture taken?"

She nodded, "Mm-hmm, doctor did it with and ultrasound machine."

He kissed the crown of her head, "You bet I wanna see it," he placed his arm around her shoulders and his other hand on her stomach, causing her to laugh as they headed into the Crow's Nest, were everyone was having the greatest reunion of their lives.

**AN: Again I think that I got it pretty good, and I promise that the next chapter will be just as perfect, I've already got the chapter working in my head so I just have a couple more chapters and then I'll have actually finished one of my fanfics for once!!! haha =D. Anway, again Ratings and Reviews are greatly appreciated thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, I was having a little trouble organizing my thoughts into one coherent storyline ^_^. Anyway here it is! I own none of the rights to _The Perfect Storm_ (I know I say that every time but rather safe than sorry) but I do own the rights to my created characters. Reviews are wonderful!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!**

The bar was filled with music, laughter, and drinking. Billy was telling everyone the story of what happened to them out there, Linda at his side, Bugsy was talking to Irene, meeting her kids, A.P. had gone upstairs with his girlfriend, which didn't surprise anyone. Bobby and Christine sat at the bar, Christine in his lap, sharing a beer and talking to themselves, Murph was with his son and ex-wife, and Sully was sitting with Jesse in a quiet corner of the room, her sitting in his lap, his hand on her stomach.

"They could be models," he chuckled looking at the picture.

Jesse smiled, "Davie, you're nuts, you think that if they're boys I want them to be models?"

He laughed, "No, I guess not," his eyes raked her over, she was _glowing_. "You're so...beautiful, have I ever told you that?"

Jesse rested her head on his shoulder, her hand over his, "Yeah you have. Davie, you goin' fishin' ever again?"

He kissed the top of her head, burying his nose in her hair, "Nah, I was thinkin' about askin' Brown for a packin' job, it's good money. And with you out of work for nine months it'll pay off."

She looked up at him, "I was thinkin' more along the lines of gettin' a job in the family business."

Sully looked at her, "What d'ya mean?"

Jesse sighed, "My dad called, wanted to know if I wanted to move back up to Maine, since they still think you're..." she couldn't even say the word 'dead' that's how much it had scared her.

He kissed her forehead, "It's OK. I'm never gonna leave you like that again."

She smiled, "I know. So I figured I'd give him a call, tell him that you're OK, and we could move up there and you could get a job on his lobster boat. Ya don't go far, and the job pays really well. And it'd be nice to have the babies up near my family. Linda's talkin' Billy into movin' up there too," the two of them looked over to where Linda and Billy sat, quietly talking about what seemed to be the same thing.

Sully smiled, "And you? What's a shark fisherman like you gonna do after you have the twins and you're OK to work again?"

She smiled, "I'll be a wife, a mother, and I can help my mom and my sister out in the restaurant."

He reached over his head and grabbed the payphone, "You wanna call him or should I?"

Jesse beamed, "Davie."

He smiled, "C'mere gorgeous," he caught her lips with his, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Jesse sighed into their kiss, fisting her hand in his hair gently. They begrudgingly broke apart for the sake of air, Sully resting his forehead on hers.

She smirked, "I love you,"

"Hmm, I love you, too baby."

Billy and Linda walked over to the two of them, "So I'm guessin' my sister bought you into this story too?"

Sully stood, pulling Jesse with him, "She's my wife, Bill, what'd ya expect me to do?"

Jesse smiled, "I guess that means you're comin' back home, too huh Billy?"

She watched her brother wrap his arm around Linda's shoulders and smiled, "You too Lin?"

Her friend nodded, "I'm sure your dad could use a couple more captains."

Billy nodded, "Gimme that phone, brother."

Sully handed the phone to his brother-in-law and the three of them watched as he called back his father.

"Yeah dad, it's Billy. No this isn't a prank I'm not dead and neither is Dave, we survived the news is wrong. We just got home today. Yeah I'm callin' about the offer ya gave Jess. I was thinkin' about all of us movin' back up home. Jess, Dave, me, and my girl. Linda. Long time, pop. Yep, uh-huh, yeah well we gotta talk to Jesse's doctors first, you're not gonna believe the news she's got for ya. Well I'll let her tell ya when we get there. You wanna talk to her? OK, alright. Love you, too, here she is," he handed the phone to his sister, who glared at him.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise you idiot, now he's gonna torture me into tellin' him," she hissed before placing the phone to her ear, "yeah dad? Hi. Yeah I know it's crazy. No I'm not gonna tell you. 'Cuz it's a surprise that's why! Billy's an asshole,"

Billy chuckled.

Jesse smiled, taking Sully's hand, "He's right here. You what? Dad, no, don't do that, it's not his fault. Blame your stupid son for takin' them to the Flemish Cap! If you're gonna talk to him you better be nice. OK dad," she looked at her husband, "Wants to speak to his son-in-law."

Sully sighed, "Oh God,"

Jesse kissed him, "I told him to be nice, now you be nice."

He took the phone from his wife, "Hey pop. Yeah I'm fine, couple broken ribs but I'm alright. Nope, nah I dunno what she's got planned to tell ya," he winked, "well it'll be news to me, too then won't it? How's ma? Good, good. Alright, well we gotta go and call Jesse's doctor, alright, we'll see ya when we get there. Alright bye." He hung up just as Brown came through the bar door.

"Tyne!" he screamed, a piece of paper in his hand.

Billy sighed, "Yeah?"

His boss stormed over to them, "Were you goin' out of your goddamned mind?! You lost me my boat, and your cargo!"

Jesse looked at him, "You should just be glad that they're alive, Brown!"

Sully took her shoulders, "Easy, Jess."

Brown looked at her, daggers in his eyes, "You're one to talk! You haven't been fishin' for almost three weeks! You're crew's been makin' me make you a cut of the money for doin' nothin'!"

Jesse glared at him, "Maybe that's because I'm pregnant you stupid son of a bitch! I can't work!"

Brown chortled, "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard! Pregnant!"

Sully showed him the ultrasound picture, "She's pregnant with twins, asshole!"

Brown continued laughing, "Right! And what's that?! A picture of a snow storm?!"

Billy could see the anger growing on his sister's face, and he looked at Sully, "Stop her Sully,"

He looked at his wife and saw the same anger his brother-in-law was seeing.

Brown continued, "Now, Tyne, you're gonna pay for a new ship, and on top of that, you're fired."

That took it. Jesse snapped. She punched Brown square in the jaw and stormed out of the bar, Christine, Linda, Irene, Ethel, and A.P.'s girlfriend who'd come down, following her. All of the women had overheard the argument between the group and none of them were happy, but none of them were as angry as Jesse was. She jumped onboard the _Hannah Boden_ and started the engine, the other women were destroying the boat in any way possible. After putting the boat into full throttle, she left the steering room, "Get off the boat," she told them and jumped off, the others following as she untied the ropes, watching the boat pull out of the dock without a captain or crew.

"MY BOAT! YOU STUPID BITCHES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Brown came outside, bloody-nosed and furious. Jesse pulled the pocket knife she always kept with her onboard out of her pocket and pointed it at Brown.

"Now you listen to me you dumb, asshole, and read my lips: I. Quit." she strode past him as she heard the loud crash of the _Hannah Boden_ crashing into the jetty.

Linda smiled, facing Brown, "Me too."

All of the women walked back towards the bar with satisfaction, cheers welcoming them.

Sully pulled Jesse into his arms, "That was great!"

Jesse kissed him, "Let's go home, I'm exhausted and we got a long day tomorrow."

He nodded, "OK, hey Billy!"

His brother-in-law pulled away from kissing Linda to look at him, "Yeah?!"

Jesse smiled, "We're gonna head home and start packing, we'll meet ya here tomorrow?"

Billy nodded, hugging his sister, "Alright, I'll talk to your doctor. Take care of those twins!"

Sully and Jesse walked out of the bar and went down to their house, which Sully was happy to see it still standing.

Jesse trudged up the stairs and into their bedroom, pulling off her sweatshirt, boots, socks, and jeans, leaving her in a T-shirt, and crawled into bed.

Sully watched her from the doorway, smiling at how lucky he was. She was gonna have his kids, they were gonna be a family, and that was the greatest pay day he could ever hope for. He pulled off his shirt, jeans, boots, and socks, then climbed into bed beside her, pulling her close. Jesse rolled over so she was facing him, resting her head on his chest.

He combed his fingers through her soft hair, kissing the ends of it lightly, "Ya think of names?"

Jesse smiled, "Well, if it's a boy and a girl, I was thinking of Amber Erin Sullivan for the girl. And David Billy Sullivan for the boy, but that was just me."

Sully smiled, "I'd like a David Sullivan Jr.,"

She laughed, "I'm sure. And that's all I really thought of."

He smiled, "Well, how about Johnny for another boy's name? It was my dad's name."

Jesse kissed his neck, "I like that. And a girl?"

Sully sighed, "Miracle. Miracle Jesse Sullivan."

She looked at him, "Davie,"

He looked down at her, tears in her eyes, "You don't like it?"

She smiled, kissing him tenderly, "I love it. I love it."

He kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep, you're exhausted."

Jesse didn't argue with him, she merely closed her eyes, letting the soft feeling of his fingers running through her hair put her to sleep.


End file.
